


Lay Me Down

by castielsangel_x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Sex, Dean Finds Out, Established Relationship, F/M, Smut, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsangel_x/pseuds/castielsangel_x
Summary: Rowena pays the bunker a late night visit.





	Lay Me Down

Sam Winchester rubbed his eyes as he poured over the lore the Men of Letters had in their bunker, trying to find some clue to their latest case, but tiredness was getting the better of him. Dean had gone to bed at least an hour ago but Sam wanted to carry on but now it was getting too much. He yawned and began marking pages with bookmarks to keep his place, piling up the books when he felt small hands on his shoulders, massaging tense muscles, making him groan deeply as thin fingers worked the knots there.

 

“Hmm, that feels good,” Sam moaned, a small chuckle coming from the owner of the magic hands.

 

“You’re a wee bit tense, Samuel,” Rowena said, her lips against his ear, biting gently on the lobe as Sam rested back against her chest. “You need your beauty sleep. I get my eight hours every night and look at me, bloody gorgeous!” Sam chuckled at her.

 

“That you are,” he said, putting his head back, her hands moving to his cheeks and pressing her lips against his cheek, moving them along his face before cupping his chin and kissing him. He took her wrist and pulled her round to his front, letting her drop down onto his lap. He moved his lips from hers down to her neck, kissing over her pulse point before he pulled back. “Where have you been?”

 

“Oh, here and there, darling. But I thought I would pay you a wee visit,” she said, before looking around the bunker. “Where’s Luigi, Mario?” He shook his head with a smile.

 

“In bed. He’s had enough of books for the next month,” he said. Rowena stood up again, caressing his cheek gently before she moved over to a glass decanter of whiskey sitting there, pouring herself a glass before taking a sip. 

 

“So,” she said, turning back to face him. “We have some alone time. Whatever shall we do?” She took another drink, watching him through lustful eyes over the top of the glass. He stared back at her, taking a drink of his own beer before he beckoned her over. She drained the glass before she moved over to him again, the sway of her hips making his eyes wander up and down her small frame, the black dress she wore hugging her curves beautifully and showing off the creamy skin of her shoulders. She put a hand on his shoulder and lifted one leg over his lap, straddling him, her arms wrapping around his neck. His hand slipped into the slit of her dress, sliding up her calf and over her knee, up round her thigh. Her breath came faster before she leaned and took his lips with hers, her mouth opening wide under his. Her hands slid into his hair as his went up her back before grabbing the zipper on her dress and pulling it down slowly.

 

“Such a tease you are, gigantor,” she said with breathy moans against his lips. Their kisses were wet and noisy and full of tongue and teeth. Her hands unbuttoned the flannel shirt, exposing his muscular chest to her eyes. She pulled back from the kiss to drink him in, running her blood red nails down his body, leaving trails of soft fire in their wake. She watched as little angry red lines appeared and she bit her lip, moving her hand up to trace the anti-possession tattoo on his chest. She felt her dress come loose and she pulled it down and off her arms, baring a black lace bra to his eyes, which held her small pert breasts beautifully. Sam managed to shrug off his shirt completely before he wrapped his arms around her back and stood, lifting her, making her squeal with delight before he used his free arm to push all the books out the way and lay Rowena on her back on the table. She gasped at the cold against her back before she was pulling Sam down to kiss her again. He pressed his chest down against her, pulling down the rest of her dress and dropping it to the floor. 

 

“Samuel, I’ll beg if I have to. Use that mouth elsewhere, right now!” she said against his mouth, her legs moving around his waist. He smirked before he moved down her body, kissing over her pale skin, biting at her soft breasts as he went. “Lower, Samuel.”

 

“I’m getting there, woman,” he said with a chuckle before he hooked his fingers into her panties and pulled them down her legs. He kissed over her soft belly, Rowena arching towards his mouth as he moved over her hip bones and down between her legs. Her hand went to his head, threading into his hair as she gasped for air, his mouth assaulting her. Her other hand gripped the edge of the table as she pulled at his hair. He guided one of her legs over his shoulder, her heel digging into his back as he sucked on her clit, tongue lapping at her. She moaned loudly, pushing her hips up against her mouth. 

 

“ _ Fuck _ … that mouth is something else, Samuel …” she managed to say, her accent thick with lust, before his finger entered her quickly, joining his mouth in bringing her exquisite pleasure. She was close, oh so close, and he was pushing her closer and closer to the edge that she was panting for breath. “ _ Sam _ !” She cried out as she came hard against his mouth, bucking up off the table, feet pressing into his back. 

 

“You’re beautiful, Rowena,” Sam said, pulling away as she caught her breath, looming over her small form again to kiss her, her hands running over his muscular back. His hands quickly opened his jeans, pushing them down to his thighs, his cock hard and leaking. Her bra went next, leaving her naked beneath him. She pushed him up so she could sit up, wrapping her legs around him to pull him close.

 

“So are you …” she whispered, peppering his muscular chest with kisses before she took hold of him and guided him inside of her, watching the ecstasy in his face as he sank into her. He was big, bigger than she was used to, but she moaned as he moved within her. His large hands grabbed her rear, pulling her hips against his, a gutteral sound leaving her as he pushed as deep as he could go. He carefully laid her down on her back again, pulling her right to the edge of the table and began moving inside her, leaning down and sucking on one of her breasts before giving the same treatment to the other. She ran her fingers through his hair as he buried his face in her neck, fucking her on the table, the very table he and Dean sat and researched lore and chatted hunting, but at that moment he couldn’t care. The noises she made underneath him aroused him more than he ever thought they could. She brought her legs up around his waist, pushing her hips up to meet his, pushing them both closer and closer to the edge. Sweat built up on their skin as he pumped his hips hard against hers.

 

“ _ Rowena _ …” he moaned. “ _ Fuck _ , gonna come.” His hips stuttered, throwing off the rhythm they had going, Rowena scratching at him before Sam groaned deep in his throat, muscles going into spasm as he came inside her, filling her up, still moving through his orgasm when Rowena suddenly bit down on his shoulder as she joined him in ecstasy. She held him tightly through it all before she sagged back against the table, hair sticking to her sweaty face. Sam pushed it all back to get a good look at her, kissing her deeply before he pulled himself from her, falling back into the chair he had been sitting in. He pulled his jeans up over his softening cock before he picked up his shirt and wrapped it around Rowena’s shoulders. She got up on shaky legs before she kissed him once more.

 

“Best I’ve ever had,” she said with a smirk. Sam laughed gently.

 

“Glad to hear it,” he said, running his hands over her back.

 

“Let’s go to bed,” she said and he lifted her into his arms and carried her bridal style to his bedroom, tiptoeing past Dean’s room as they went. He kicked the door closed behind him and he deposited her on the bed, crawling over the top of her to steal her breath with passionate kisses once more.

 

“You ready to go again, big boy?” she teased, rolling him over onto his back and sitting astride his lap, rolling her hips against his denim clad crotch. 

 

“Just looking at you would get me hard again,” he said and he threw her head back and laughed.

 

“You wee flatterer,” she said before she leaned in, eyes narrowing as she ran her hands over his naked chest, speaking in a low whisper. “I’m going to ride you like the stallion you are.” Sam growled and surged forward for a kiss as she undone his jeans again. There was no chance of sleep for either witch or hunter.

 

\------

 

Dean sat pouring over some lore with his third cup of coffee. It was nearly 10.am and Sam was still asleep, which was strange in itself. He flicked through the fourth book of the morning before pushing it to the side and opening his laptop, begging for a case. His eye caught some movement and he turned to the person approaching.

 

“What time do you …?” he began before his jaw hit the floor as Rowena walked into the room, feet and legs bare up to her pale, toned thighs, which were half covered with the huge flannel shirt she wore, which he recognised as Sam’s. The sleeves were rolled up to the elbows, bunched around her forearms. She smiled brightly at him, her face practically make-up free and her hair thrown up into a fiery bun on the top of her head. She had a cup of coffee in her hand, obviously having stopped by the kitchen on the way there.

 

“Morning sunshine,” she said happily, taking a seat at the table opposite him, putting her feet up on the table as she sat back and enjoyed her coffee. Dean continued to stare. “Darlin’, if you stare at me any longer, yer eyes will pop out yer heed.” Dean cleared his throat and looked away from her bare legs and oversized shirt to finally meet her eyes.

 

“Rowena … what … I mean, what the hell?” he said, watching her take in the smell of her coffee and closing her eyes at the heavenly scent. 

 

“What?” she asked innocently. He indicated her state of undress.

 

“What the hell?” he said again and she tilted her head back and laughed at his expression. She was just about to speak when Sam entered the room, taking in the sight of his brother and his lover staring each other out. Dean looked at Sam. “What the hell, man?”

 

“Your brother and I are lovers,” Rowena said simply and Dean’s eyes _almost_ popped out his head at the declaration. “I came to visit last night once you went to bed and he banged me hard on this table.” Dean jumped back as if he had been burned, lifting his hands off the table. Sam stared at Rowena for a moment, his cheeks burning.

 

“What. The. Hell?” Dean repeated  _ once again _ . Sam rolled his eyes before he leaned down and kissed Rowena on the lips, cupping her chin in his large hand quickly before he pulled back, smiling. Dean was surprised at the genuine happiness in Sam’s smile, finding himself smiling gently too at how nice they looked together, something that surprised Dean.

 

“Who wants breakfast?” Sam asked before he headed back to the kitchen. 

 

“I don’t expect you to be happy about this, Dean. But I care for your brother deeply,” Rowena said. “I really do.” Dean looked down at his laptop for a moment, Rowena taking another drink of her coffee before Dean spoke up again.

 

“Well, since we’re sharing. I’m banging your son.”

 

Rowena promptly choked on her coffee.


End file.
